


The Forest Walker

by Alescar



Series: Alescar and Other Related Tales [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alescar/pseuds/Alescar
Summary: Elves are trapped in Lothlorien with a circle of mallorn trees surrounding them. Girl gets them out. End of story.





	The Forest Walker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it's so short, and at how much of a Mary Sue Kathleen is. She's the most Mary Sueish out of all the characters to come, so again, I apologize.

The Forest Walker, sequel to Alescar the Grey

My heartbeat pounded as I raced through the woods. I wasn’t even supposed to be in this world, let alone chased by elves. One minute I was taking a quiz in math, then there was a bright flash, and now I’m in Mirkwood. Irritating. At least the forest seemed to be on my side, making a path for me but blocking their way. I guess it likes anyone who the elves don’t like. Useful forest. I was now too far from the path to see it. The elves wouldn’t follow me much farther without a way to get back. The sound of their pursuit faltered, and I breathed a sigh of relief. They assumed I would be drawn into Mirkwood to die. Of course, they might be right.

There were few interesting things after that first day in the forest. I found some berries and a spring to eat and drink. The days were peaceful, just me and the spiders I encountered. They mostly stayed away from me. They were also worried about this girl the forest seemed to favor. Then the rumors began to spread.  
An elvish girl had gotten lost in the forest. She was about the same age as me, and probably better looking. Her name was Galetta. This was bad. They would be searching the forest. They would find me. I had to get that girl out of the forest. “Galetta,” I said aloud. I had found that if I said something specifically, and wanted it, then the forest would open up a path for me. Sure enough, a path opened up in front of me. It led south. To spider territory. Wonderful. If she had gotten herself killed, then I couldn’t take the body back to the elves. They would assume it was me, and search the forest, and find me. I sighed and set off down the path.  
She wasn’t dead. She was unconscious, but not dead. I took her body in my arms. “Thranduil’s halls.” a new path opened up, this time leading northeast. This was going to be a long walk. 

I put Galetta’s body at the edge of the clearing. They would find her soon enough. I heard an intake of breath ahead of me. Thranduil was looking directly at me. I did the natural thing and bolted the way I had come. I heard no pursuit behind me, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t being followed. Elves could be silent if they wanted. I heard something crashing through the undergrowth behind me. I risked a glance back. It was Thranduil on his elk. Wonderful. I couldn’t outrun an elk. “Escape.” I muttered. A path opened to my left and I took it, it closing behind me. I looked back again and saw thorns growing behind me. Useful escape.  
It led outside the forest. Ah. The elves don’t pursue past their borders. I couldn’t go back to Mirkwood. They would catch me. I had to move on.  
I journeyed many days, ’til at last I found myself at the northern border of Fangorn. It was said that there was an old magic in that place. No one would go in, which was perfect, for I wished to encounter no one. The perfect place to hide. Well, almost no one would go in. there was an elf, Legolas, who went in there once a month. I had no idea what he did here. Maybe he just walked without fear of getting lost.  
A path opened for me instantly. It led deep into the forest. “Creek” I said aloud. Another path opened for me, slightly to the left of the first one, but the first one didn’t close. Maybe it was worth investigating.  
The path led straight in, to a clearing. That clearing was occupied. I quickly hid behind a tree. Legolas turned his head at the sound, but Thranduil remained pacing, his elk grazing on the fair grass.  
“Are you sure Treebeard will come?” Thranduil asked of his son, and from Legolas’s sigh, it was not the first time.  
“Yes. He will come. He does not wish to fall asleep, and meeting someone new can help that cause.” Now it was Thranduil’s turn to sigh.  
Suddenly, the ground started shaking, like a giant was walking. And indeed one was. It was Treebeard, the last of the Ents.  
“You seek my counsel.” He said. It was not a question. “I can do little but advise you of the ways of the forest. Why do you believe I can help?” His question was a good one.  
“Our questions are of the forest nature.” Responded Legolas. Thranduil seemed to be in awe.  
“And what are those questions?” Legolas chuckled.  
“You must truly be tired if you ask quickly.” He said. “The Galadhrim are trapped in Lothlorien. There is a fence of Mallorn surrounding them.” This was news to Treebeard, and to me also.  
“Seek the forest walker.” Treebeard advised them. “She lurks in Fangorn, but could convince the Mallorns to move aside.” Forest walker? In Fangorn? She? Convince the Mallorns? Oh. Me.  
“How do we find her?” Legolas asked.  
“She will come to you, but that is all I know of her. Mirkwood seems to like her, though.” The fact that the forest was sentient was creepy. I decided not to dwell on that.  
“And here I am,” I said, stepping out from behind the tree.  
Their heads snapped in my direction. It was almost comical, really. “And I’m not lurking. I just got here.” A smile played with Legolas’s mouth. His father looked bewildered.  
“This,” Said Thranduil. His voice was an icy whisper. “This is the forest walker?” He was almost yelling towards the end of that statement.  
“Yes,” Said Treebeard, “Show more respect.”  
“Fine. I suppose we should go to Lothlorien now.”  
“That would be wise.”

I’m not going to say much of traveling, because it was boring. It turns out that when I came, my clothes were changed into that of an elven scout. Thranduil and Legolas talked to each other in Sindarin, the most common word they said was Alescar. I really needed to learn Sindarin.  
“We’re here.” We had actually been tracing the edge of Lothlorien for a while, but only here there were people gathered around a specific spot. “There is a small opening in that spot. If there was any way you could open the trees, that would be your starting point.” I had been thinking about how to do this, actually, and the best I could come up with was deep concentration.  
Heads turned as we made our way to the small opening.  
“Could she help?” A girl in grey asked doubtfully.  
“Treebeard says she can, Alescar, and I trust him.” Legolas responded.  
“I hope she can. There is no way to open the trees that we can find.” This was an old man in white robes, who leaned upon a beautifully carved staff.  
I felt for the soul of the trees. It led me to a spot a little bit away from the opening. I placed my hand on the tree, and a vision of my math test flashed in front of my eyes. I wouldn’t have much time, then. I coaxed the trees apart little by little, allowing Elves pressed at the border to escape. The vision of the test was getting stronger.  
“I see something,” Said a beautiful Elf in a white dress, “A deep winter to end in dragon’s fire. We would do well to return to Valinor.”  
“My lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn,” said the white-robed man, “It has been too long.”  
“Indeed it has.” This was a handsome Elf by Galadriel’s side, a man I assumed to be the Lord Celeborn. Galadriel turned to me. I could barely see her through Pythagorean Theorem. She held something out, and I took it. A silver acorn. Then the test took my vision completely, and I returned to my world.  
The first thing I did was look at the clock. No time had passed. Then I looked at the nut in my hands, and my clothes. I still had the nut, and my clothes were back to a purple dress with a yellow-gold yarn belt. I smiled, thinking of the story this would be. Then I got back to my math.


End file.
